My Heart Belongs To Only One Person
by wolfyX1399
Summary: It all started on one normal day in the clubroom when a girl suddenly entered and asked for ritsu 'what could that girl want' mio wandered. then things got even stranger when mio and ritsu were getting ready to leave they encounterd two girls making out which caused them to hide. could these happenings set things off in their friendship especially when an unintentional kiss happens
1. Chapter 1

welp alright i'll also be doing this too while i do my other story "A Certain Secret"

* * *

so remember im still new at this and also i dont own anything mentioned here either

* * *

_**chapter**_** 1 **random confession part 1

* * *

"(smack)" that was the sound of a certain fist connecting with a certain head .  
"oww!,mio! that really hurt!" a certain brunette said while holding her head in pain

"w-well thats what you get Baka ritsu!" mio said in an angry tone . ristu turned to mio "(tsk),all your going to do is make me stupider than i really am" said the girl holding her head in pain.  
"oh,bu-" as mio was getting ready to speak against what ritsu said her sentence was cut off by a shy sounding voice.

"uhhh,excuse me?." as mio and ritsu tuned to see the source of the voice they saw a shy but beautiful looking girl standing at the door to the club room they we're in.  
"uhh,hello" mio said in an awkward tone. the girl stood quiet for about 5 seconds and then responded "is a ritsu tainaka here?" the shy girl finally said.

mio looked at the shy but beautiful girl's tie color and saw the same color that their little kohai had 'oh this girl must be one of azusa's friends,what could she want with ritsu?'. mio thought to her self with a weird expression on her face.  
ritsu looked at mio and then at the other girl "hey that would be me hehe so who might you be?" ritsu said in her usual cool tone with a warm smile. ritsu's actions however made not only the shy girl blush but mio too.

"umm, my name is chikane, chikane kazumi im a first year" the girl said with a bit of confidence in her tone. "oh well nice to meet you, so what can i help you with kazumi-san?" ritsu said with a warm smile, once again the girl blushed.  
mio noticed the girls strange action and felt her chest sink

'what is this,this feeling?' mio thought to her self as she looked at her childhood friend and at the other girl talk to each other. 'am i jealous?' mio thought to her self 'no,theres no way,why would i be?'. as mio was deep in thought she then felt a tug at her sleeve, mio then looked up to only be met with amber colored eyes "hey mio are you okay" asked a worried looking ritsu. mio then blushed at how close ritsu was to her face,mio then responded "i-im fine dont worry ritsu " mio said with a warm smile on her face mio then looked around and didnt see the girl.

"so what did that girl want?" mio said plainly. ritsu blushed and averted eye contact with mio "um...she just wanted to talk to me about something but she said in private so i told her that me and her could talk in private tomorrow" mio looked at ritsu with a frown "why in private?" mio said in a bitter tone. " hehe,maybe she wants to confess to me" after that ritsu broke out laughing "Hahahaha!,Huh? woah what wrong mio?" ritsu was now staring at mio's strange expression

"n-nothing im just wondering where the others are its been 15 minutes already" ritsu looked at her wrist where her watch was "y-yeah your right" but just as ritsu was getting ready to get her things to with mio the door went wide open "Sorry guys we had cleaning duty today!" a certain air headed girl said standing at the door with two other girls

"ah,looks like yui did forget to tell you guys after all" mugi said with a warm smile. "(sigh),leave it to yui-senpai to mess up" their little kohai said from behind mugi.  
"oh azu-nyan dont be like that" then yui wrapped azusa in tight bear hug while the others laughed at how yui was sqeezing the poor kitten like girl

* * *

later

* * *

"(yawn) hey mio wanna head home together?" ritsu said as she was getting ready to leave "uh,yeah" was all mio said. mio then turned to the others and waved goodbye. "bye you two" mugi said with a wink to mio.

"uhh, yeah see ya guys tomorrow" and with that mio and ritsu left the club room and began to walk down the stairs "ohhhh, himeko" a voice moaned out. mio and ritsu both froze in place "shhh,keep your voice down kagari" shushed a voice. ritsu quickly grabbed mio's hand and hid behind a set of lockers. ritsu held mio close in a type of embrace as ritsu's back rested against the side of the locker and mio's arms rested on ritsu's shoulders both girls were very close anyone that would have seen them would easily their in a relationship.

"woah,looks like we picked the wrong time to leave the club room" ritsu said in a quiet tone while searching for the source of the voices and unknowingly tightening her arms around mio's waist which caused mio to blush furiously "r-r-ritsu?!" mio said a bit loud. without thinking ritsu turned her face to face mio but when she did that her lips crashed into mio's lips "Mhmmm!?" mio's eyes widened and so did ritsu's "(PUH!),im so sorry mio" ritsu said in a quiet shocked tone

instead of mio responding she buried her face into ritsu's chest and moved her hands to ritsu's shoulders "ohhh-ahhh,h-himeko" the voice continued to say the name of that 'himeko' girl.  
'so there are girls that like other girls at this school' ritsu thought to herself. "m-mio c-c'mon lets get going" with that she took mio by the hand and managed to sneak past the girls that were making out.

both girls walked in silence but still hand in hand 'that baka ritsu stole my first kiss,and all because she wasnt paying attention'

"h-hey mio im sorry for...you know,i should have not turned my face that quickly...hehe" ritsu tried to kill off the awkward tension between them "i-its okay ritsu it wasnt your fault" mio gave ritsu's hand a tight squeeze and began to blush "but you did take my first kiss you idiot"

* * *

well looks like things should start to heat up from here...and dont forget im still new at this so if i messed up i wouldnt mind being corrected and if you liked it r&r i guess lol well bye :)

* * *

oh and i'll try to update atleast 3 times a week


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then,heres chapter 2

* * *

p.s i dont own anything

* * *

Alright, i'll explain some stuff before you read (who ever is actually reading this)

'these are thoughts'

"this is normal conversations"

-flash backs-

~this is texting~

...Alright lets start.

* * *

"B-baka, You took my first kiss." Said a very upset raven haired girl. "Wh-what?!, It wasn't my fault, plus i already said i was sorry mio." The amber eyed girl holding Mio's hand said. Mio just looked away from the other girl trying to face the girl holding her hand 'Whats this strange feeling in my chest?, I-i feel weird but not in a bad way.' With that thought Mio blushed instantly, she then took a look at her hand that was intwined with the amber eyed girl's hand.

- "Hey your that new girl right" said a 7 year old girl in a certain Elementary school. A 7 year old Mio didn't know how to respond so all she did was nod at the girl asking her a question. Mio was a very shy person, timid, cowerdly, but still smart. She knew nothing good would come from this conversation. "Hmmm!?, Hey stupid speak up!" the little girl shouted at Mio. Mio was scared at this point she wanted to run away but even if she tried she'd have to go through two older boys. the boys were atleast 9 years old two years older then her and they were a bit taller then her so she knew she didn't stand a chance, she was now cornered

"Yeah speak up dummy!" One of the boys said. "(sob)" Mio started crying at this point. the little girl looked amused by this and the she walked over to the crying Mio and suddenly grabbed mio by the hair and dragged her to the center of the play ground.

" Sh-shut up cry baby!" the little girl said. "Ouch!-owww!, Let go please!." Then the two boys joined in "Awww!, C'mon stop crying dummy!, Hahaha!" one boy with black hair said while the other boy just laughed at Mio.

Then the boy with black hair kicked Mio while the girl had a grip on her hair "Owww!; :cough:" Mio started coughing each time the boy kicked her in the belly "HAHAH!" the three laughed at mio. "One last kick should do it" said the boy. As the boy was about to kick the helpless Mio once more something caught his leg from behind.

"Tsk!, what the!?" The boy then turned around, A mistake that'll really cost him. The boy was met with a punch to the face that knocked him out " [thud]" the sound of the boy's body hitting the ground.

"Picking on the new girl?, How pathetic and low" said an amber eyed girl that left the boy knocked out cold. "W-Wha-, Why you little!" the remaining boy turned to his attention to the mysterious amber eyed girl. "What are you looking at stupid!" the amber eyed girl said with a confident grin plastered on her face.

"Tainaka!, you should have stood out of it!" With that the boy charged strait at the girl that had knocked his friend out but before he could even touch her a teacher came over "touma you stop that now!" said the teacher the boy stopped instantly. "you and you come with me, tainaka thanks for letting me know" with that the teacher took both the girl and the boy to the office.

"Umm...Hey are you okay?" said the amber eyed girl as she began to walk towards Mio "uhh-, im fine (sob)" the crying girl responded but before she knew it the amber eyed girl had her in an embrace " Don't worry those meanies won't bother you ever again, i promise and as long as im around i won't let them hurt you okay." Such sincerity was used. "You don't even know me so why protect me?" asked the shy seven year old Mio. "Well hows about we get to know each other then?, what do you say?" the amber eyed girl said with a really big grin.

The shy and timid little Mio agreed "sure, s-so whats you'r name?"

"Im Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka. Just call me Ritsu or Ricchan ok, and whats your name?"

"M-Mio, Mio Akiyama you c-can call me mio if you want."

"sounds great, lets be best friends" ritsu said with a grin with that she help mio up and walked her home hand in hand

* * *

while Mio was busy remembering how her and Ritsu first met she didnt notice she was smiling like an idiot. "Hey mio you alright there?" Ritsu said in a sarcastic way while wearing her usual grin on her face. Mio turned her face slightly to face ritsu

"Im fine, im just thinking about stuff" Mio said with a blush. Mio then turned to look forward and she gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze which made ritsu blush "uhh-, say Mio are you free saturday?" "um, yeah why?" mio asked questioning ritsu.

"um'damn this is hard', i just wanted to take you out thats all" ritsu said with a blush twice as red as mio's . Mio noticed this 'I-is ritsu asking me on a date!?' mio thought to her self. while she was stuck in thought she felt a tug at her sleeve "um, Mio we're here" was all ritsu said as she stopped infront of mio's house

"o-oh, sorry i was just stuck in thought" mio admitted with a blush. "thats okay, well see you tomor-" before ritsu was able to continue she felt a pair of lips connect with her cheek. Mio then pulled away "im free on Saturday, so lets plan where your going to take me on Saturday tomorrow k?, bye ritsu" with that mio quickly left.

'I need to ask mugi for some advice ASAP!' ritsu mentally thought "sigh" ritsu then made her way to her house with one thought ' i need to figure out a way to confess to mio, i hope chikane just wants to talk, i hope she dosent like me in a romantic way that might screw things up for me'

* * *

well thats it for now but the real stuff will happen in the next chapter sorry and im fine being corrected if i made mistakes

well bye and see you next time (who ever reads this) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so yeah i know it takes me a while to update sorry lol

* * *

so yeah, i dont own K-on

so lets get started with chapter 3

* * *

_Friday_

"Mio!" A certain Amber eyed girl yelled out trying to get her childhood friend's attention "Huh?, oh good morning Ritsu" The raven haired girl said with a warm smile.

"So wanna start talking about where im going to take you on saturday?" The amber eyed girl said with a slight blush. "Umm, sure, so you got a budget Ritsu?" the bassist said as she took her homework out and put on her desk. "Nope, Hehe, we could do what ever you want Mio" Ritsu said with her trade mark grin which caused poor Mio to blush furiously "uh-uhh, ok well c-could we go to the amusement park then, you know the one that was just recently set up"  
"Yeah why not, like i said, we could do what ever you want Mio" Mio smiled, then before Mio could say something more the teacher walked in and all the students sat down and stopped talking "ok students today we're going to watch a documentary on space!" the teacher sounded happy while the students "Urghhh!"

"Now, now students cheer up" the teacher brought the screen down and shut the curtains and before pressing play the teacher looked up and spoke "oh and we'll have another class join us aswell"

(slide) the door opended and a few kids walked in and all the other kids that were already in the room got up from there seats and began to move around to let the few kids get through. "uhhh, sensei i thought you said a class?" Ritsu said questionly. "oh well sorry i meant a 4th of a class hehe" 'a 4th meaning only about 6 kids' Mio thought to herself.

"R-Ritsu-senpai?" A quiet voice said, Ritsu and Mio both looked up and saw the same girl from yesterday. "Ch-Chikane-san" Ritsu said with a slight blush-wait! blush?! 'Oh no, my face feels warm' Ritsu thought to herself 'N-No way, Ritsu's blushing' Mio thought to herself. 'No, i-i really don't stand a chance, i-i Ritsu, Chikane and Ritsu are already-?' before Mio could finish her thought a tear rolled down her cheek

That very tear that will start it all, "Mio are you-" (Thud) without warning Mio pushed Ritsu to the floor "Ehh-Oof!, what wa-" (slap!) Everyone in the class room turned to see what happend only to see Ritsu bleeding from her nose Mugi,Yui,Azusa and Sawako were all shocked as for the teacher "Stop dont fight in here-" with in seconds Mio pushed Ritsu back on the floor as Ritsu tried to get back up "uhghh!-M-Mio?! what the hell" Mio then began to step closer to Ritsu but before she could push Ritsu to the floor again Yui jumped in to stop Mio

"Mio-chan stop it you already hurt Ricchan!" Yui grabbed Mio from behind and pulled her back and began to give Mio to Mugi, Mugi grabbed Mio and lead her out side the classroom "Mio-chan what happend?" Mugi asked frantically. " I-i dont know i j-just reacted, im sorry" Mio put her back against the wall and held her head letting the tears flow down her rosy cheeks. Mugi observed Mio and figured it had something to do with that first year girl that went up to Ritsu.

* * *

_In the class_

"woah what happend to Mio-chan, Ritsu?" Yui asked Ritsu who was holding a tissue up to her nose that was bleeding "I-I dont know, she just pushed me then slapped the living crap outta me" "Ritsu you should go to the bathroom theres a lot of blood on you from your nose bleed" Ritsu looked down and noticed her shirt was stained with blood and her knees and hands had cuts "Huh? who wouldda thought Mio would do this to me right?" Ritsu looked down 'man i-i really messed up now, she probably noticed my blush'

"C'mon i'll take you to the bathroom Ritsu"

"Alright Himeko" Himeko took hold of Ritsu's hand "sensei i'll take Ritsu to the bathroom". "Alright, oh and Tainaka-san i'll call your mother and let her know you'll be going home earlier ok" Ritsu nodded and with that both girls went to the bathroom

* * *

_In the bathroom_

"wow you really pushed Mio this time huh?" Himeko said while pressing a wet tissue to Ritsu's face. "oww-ow,ow" Ritsu winced in pain "Woah your cheek's really swollen Ritsu and your lip's bleeding " Himeko observed the swollen cheek and the cut lip Ritsu now had "W-well atleast my nose stopped bleeding right?, hehe" Ritsu said nervously.

with that both girls left the bathroom and went to Ritsu's locker to get her stuff.

* * *

"Mugi i-i didnt mean to i-"

"Mio im sure you had your reasons but Ritsu really got hurt. Would you atleast tell me?" Mugi said softly  
Mio nodded "i-i got jealous" Mio said while hold her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her knees "I-I like (sob) Ritsu! (sob)" Mio said in an agonizing tone. Mugi knew this was bound to happen but she never expected it to go this way.

* * *

Mio began to develop a crush on Ritsu when they were in 7th grade, It started with the little things about Ritsu,like her personality, her eyes, how strong she was both physically and mentally then it escalated. Mio began to notice how toned Ritsu's body was and how boyish she was, Boyish oh yeah that was what attracted Mio the most, Then 8th grade rolled around and Mio began to notice that Ritsu was drawing the attention from other girls, Ritsu never noticed it but there was alot of whispering about her.

Whispering among the girls saying things like "Wow Tainaka's cute in a Boyish way (giggle)" or "I wonder if shes interested in girls because i would really like a shot". In their first year of highschool she definatly got the girl's attention, especially because its an all girls highshool, and now in present time many girls are starting to ask Ritsu out.

* * *

"Ridiculous right?, why would she go for someone like me, Im not good enough." Mio said sadly "I cant believe i got my hopes up (sigh)" Mugi sat next to Mio and began to caress her back "(Sigh), Your Both so blind, I guess i really have to break the ice for you two Huh?"

* * *

Tehehe i guess i'll end it here


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4 guys

* * *

remember im trying my best

welp lets get started

* * *

_Saturday morning_

'Its my fault if only i wouldnt have reacted that way i wouldnt be in this mess now" Mio thought to her self in bed while looking up at the ceiling, all Mio could think about was the energetic Drummer she loved

-Friday-

**"what ****do you mean Mugi?" Mio asked with questioning eyes. Mugi looked into Mio's stormy grey eyes and finally** spoke.

**"what i mean is Ricchan has always liked you too, she was just too afraid to tell you because she always thought that you would hate her about it and be disgusted with her"...**

-End-

'There's no way Ritsu would like me, im boring and plain and she's all outgoing, funny, sweet-'

(Ding dong!) Mio's train of thought was cut off by the sound of her door bell, 'Who could it be' Mio thought to her self she then looked at her clock, it was 11:45 am. "Mio honey, someone's here for you!" Mio's mother yelled from down stairs "o-ok i'll be right down!" Mio yelled back. Mio got out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair 'i wonder who it is?' Mio then dried her mouth and went back into her room to change clothing.

* * *

_Down Stairs_

"So Ricchan what brings you here?" Mrs. Akiyama questioned Ritsu.  
"uhh, I just wanted to take Mio out thats all" Ritsu said casually leaning against the wall. smiled warmly at Ritsu, It was as if was onto something but Ritsu quickly brushed it off and smiled back. "Oh, well you better take care of my Mio, understand Ricchan" said firmly, Ritsu blushed

"Uhh-y-yup, I-I mean yes ma'am" Ritsu was now blushing furiously. "Alright Ricchan" with that went to the living room area and remained there. 'D-Damn whats taking Mio so long, i hope she doesnt hate me even more for coming with out texting her.' Ritsu thought to her self. "(sigh)" ' i should just go to her room and maybe me and her could talk' Ritsu then walked over to the stairs that lead to Mio's room and quickly made her way up the stairs.

Ritsu stood infront of the door 'welp here goes nothing' Ritsu turned the door knob and opened the door. "Ehhhh!?" 'oh crap' Ritsu walked in on Mio undressing, Mio turned to the door only to see a certain Drummer standing by the door blushing furiously "R-Ritsu! You Idiot!, Get out!" Mio walked toward the Drummer with the intent of pushing her out of her room but then stopped when she realized she was only wearing a bra and panties, Mio quickly threw her arms over her body trying to cover her self "You Idiot, quit staring at me" Mio said furiously.

Ritsu felt her mouth go dry she didnt know how to respond so she stepped in to the room and shut the door and walked over to Mio and began to remove her own sweater and as soon as she had it off she handed it to Mio "H-Here". Mio blushed and took the sweater and put it over her exposed body "T-Thanks Ritsu" Ritsu nodded "uhh-umm, C-Could we...you know...talk, talk about yesterday" Amber met stormy grey "Why should we?" Mio broke eye contact and placed her sight on the Drummer's bruised cheek and cut lip Mio then broke the silence "I-I really hurt yo-(sob)" Mio's voice began to shake and sobs began to fill the room.

Ritsu's eyes softened and she walked toward her childhood friend "Please dont cry Mio" The Drummer wrapped her arms around Mio's body and held her tightly "Mio, remember i wanted to take you out today?" The Drummer questioned the sobbing girl in her arms. Mio buried her head into The Drummer's chest "Y-Yeah" The sobbing girl answered timidly, Ritsu chuckled "Well hurry up and get ready, I still wanna take you out princess" with that Ritsu kissed the top of Mio's head and let her go. Mio blushed "You still want to take me out?, B-" "Dont worry about it party pooper i forgive ya, hehe" Ritsu gave Mio her trade mark grin.

Mio sighed and smiled back "Alright, alright baka, i'll get dressed so can you please step outside". Ritsu smirked "awww do i have-" Before Ritsu could finish her sentence Mio threw a pillow at her "leave or i'll change my mind baka"

"ok,ok,ok i'll just wait outside the door k" Ritsu quickly walked out the door.

'that idiot's a handful alright' Mio thought to herself then a voice a spoke in her head _'yet that "idiot" still wants to take you out'_ ouch now that stung Mio a bit "sigh" Mio shook it off and removed Ritsu's sweater from her body and put on a white dressy blouse and black skinny jeans and a pair of white flats, Mio walked up to the mirror and observed herself 'well i think this should do it' with that Mio walked to the door and opened it, "so what do you think?" Ritsu who was just leaning against the wall nearly slid off the surface of the wall, "uhh, I-I uhh-I Think you look great Mio" Ritsu said blushing furiously obviously unable to keep her eyes off of Mio. "well should we get going then" Mio nodded and stepped infront of the drummer.

Unknown to Mio, Ritsu was checking her out, Ritsu kept staring at Mio's waist and observed her hips as well 'wow she really is something else. I just hope i could fix this situation and confess to her and maybe just maybe i could actually have a chance with her'

* * *

well next chapter should be the confession and maybe the end idk lol well see you's next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Welp im back who ever is reading this, so im not really sure on how to continue this so ima just try my best ok :)

* * *

so heres chapter 5

* * *

"So Mio,where to?" An amber eyed girl said gazing at her childhood friend's back. "you want to eat first right?" Mio said blushing while looking at the ground. The drummer observed the bassist and licked her dry lips a bit "well yeah im starving hehe, but after you wanna head to the amusement park right?". Mio turned around to face Ritsu "Y-Yeah" was all Mio managed to say.

"Well lets stop by this place, it looks like it has good food" Ritsu quickly took Mio by the hand and walked toward the place that seemed to have good food but then suddenly a pair of male voices called out to them "Hey girls hows it going, need some company" both males said while walking up to them. "So ladies it seems like you guys need some company" one of them boys said. the boy that spoke was taller than Ritsu which ment he was also taller than Mio (Ritsu is taller than Mio) he had short black spiky hair and light green eyes.

Ritsu looked at the other boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes 'im sure Mugi would like this one' she thought to herself then her gaze went to the boy with black hair 'this guy seems to only have an eye for Mio...i don't like this' "we're fine, we dont need company but thanks" Ritsu said in a polite tone and glanced at Mio "Y-Yeah we're fine" Mio gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze.

the dark haired boy looked down to find Mio and Ritsu's hand entwined and his smile quickly faded into a dark frown "oh, So your "_those_" type of girl's huh?, (tsk) how disgusting" the dark haired boy took a step and pushed Ritsu but Ritsu quickly grabbed a hold of the boy and pushed back "Grrr! back off!, and what the hell do you mean "_those_ _type of girl's_" you asshole!" Ritsu shouted. "what i mean is you and this girl are a thing dumbass!, am i wrong?" the boy shouted back. Ritsu eyes widened in shock "Huh?!, no we're not!" 'who does this jackass think he is!' Ritsu stepped forward and so did the boy "well then you two obviously have feelings for each other then cuz it really seems that way to me" with that the boy took hold of Ritsu's shirt and began to lift his free fist up

Mio looked horrified, she knew what was coming next 'No,no!' Mio mentally screamed

But before the boy could throw the punch a voice urged him to stop "Touma stop it now!" the boy quickly let Ritsu go but then pushed her to the ground "don't try and stop me Saito" the boy was getting ready to continue the fight with Ritsu but before he could Saito tackled him to the ground on top of Ritsu "Ooof!" was all Ritsu could manage under the boys "Shit, Touma i knew i should have listened to my sister. you really are pathetic, (tsk) picking a fight with girls and so what if there together you cant change that you Dip shit!" Saito then grabbed Touma and pushed him off of Ritsu "sorry girl's i had no idea how low this jackass had gone, here's my number." the blonde haired boy gave Ritsu his number and helped her up "hey you can leave now" Saito glared at Touma "(tsk) i'll be seeing you around bitch" Touma got up then left.

"R-Ritsu are you okay?" Mio said worried "Im fine Mio and uhh,thanks Saito-san"

"(sigh) your welcome, so anyways whats your names?" the boy asked Mio and Ritsu

Mio once again took hold of Ritsu's hand and spoke "Im Mio Akiyama and this is Ritsu Tainaka" Mio said warmly. Saito nodded and looked down to see Ritsu and Mio's hand entwined and smiled "i guess anyone would mistaken you two as a couple hehehe, well my name is Saito Hiwagima just call me saito."

Ritsu blushed as much as Mio this time "uhh, do we really look that much like a couple?" Ritsu said nerviously. Saito nodded with a smirk "oh c'mon stop trying to hide it hehe, you two seem kinda cute for each other." Saito looked down at his wrist with the watch on it "well i gotta go, nice meeting you guys" Saito then began to walk away but before he could leave Ritsu spoke out "hey Saito we should get together sometime. I-I mean you know like you could meet our other friends and i kinda want you to meet someone hehe" Ritsu said kindly

"Girl or boy?"

"Dont worry dude i know your not gay hehe-Oww!, Girl!, Girl!"

Mio grabbed Ritsu by the ear "we'll call you later ok, bye, nice meeting you Saito-Kun" Saito waved and left. "well lets get going baka"

* * *

_In The Food Place 1:20 pm_

Ritsu and Mio sat at a table and waited for the waitress to come by and take their orders, so while waiting Ritsu wanted to talk about the incident before they went into the Food place "So Mio, about that Touma guy. Im worried he'll try an harm you so i'll be walking you home when we leave the amusement park ok" Ritsu said sincerely, she then took Mio's hand into her own and smirked a bit "if that guy comes back and tries to hurt you, i'll beat the living crap outta him ok, I promise i'll protect you"

"R-Ritsu i-"

"are you two ready?" a waitress came up to them

"uh-huh, yeah we're ready, so i'll have a coke and for food it'll be a chicken club sandwich, what about you Mio?"

"um-uh, i'll have the same"

"ok it'll be ready in 15 minutes"

The waitress then left but not before shooting a smile toward Ritsu. "(sigh) Ritsu im sorry"

"Huh, sorry about what Mio?"

"Im sorry about what happend yesterday, i-i just-

"dont worry about it alright, lets just try an have a fun day today ok" The drummer tried to comfort the bassist a bit. the waitress came back and put the food and drinks on the table "enjoy" she then left once again. Ritsu and Mio then began to eat their food "wow this is good" Ritsu said with her mouth full of food "Ritsu you idiot dont talk with your mouth full" Mio then stretched her arm across the table and began to wipe some food off of Ritsu's face "idiot, eat like a normal person"

* * *

_1:56 pm_

"excuse me, the bill please" An amber eyed girl said calling to the waitress "right,right" the waitress then set the bill on the table and ritsu quickly paid up and got up "c'mon Mio" Mio and Ritsu left.

"So ready to have some fun"

"y-yeah" Mio said blushing.

* * *

welp thats it hehehe so yeah remember im trying.

see you next chapter


End file.
